Iluminando o Caminho
by ItsMandyLima
Summary: [UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO] Kanan encontra Ezra já prestes a quebrar. A escuridão está pronta para consumir o menino. Será que Kanan o encontrou a tempo de salvá-lo de si mesmo? Tradução da maravilhosa história por Mistress Malica e Charm1355.
1. Como as Coisas São

Disclaimer: Eu pedi Permissão para fazer essa tradução, e nem eu nem Mistress Malica e Charm1355 são donos de Star Wars Rebels.

* * *

Sozinho. Ali, sentado. Somente seus pensamentos para lhe fazer companhia. Enrolar-se no canto da cela fria era tudo que o jovem Ezra podia fazer para se esquentar. Enquanto esfregava os braços numa tentativa futil de se aquecer (mas não muito ou iria piorar seus vários cortes e ematomas) ele olhava ao redor pela milionésima vez, só podendo ver as paredes escuras e cinzas que o prendia dentro daquela suja cela na terrível base Imperial. Ezra olhava ao redor e considerava pela enésima vez que qualquer lugar seria melhor que esse lugar horrível. Pelo menos nas ruas ele era livre, mesmo que sentisse fome e estivesse constantemente com frio, sem nenhum lugar pra dormir e ninguém pra lhe fazer companhia.

Nessa base Imperial ele era forçado a passar por torturantes sessões de treinamento, era espancado não só pelos stormtroopers que o "treinavam" mas também por outros Inquisidores que recebiam ordens do Grande Inquisidor, para tratar a criança sem misericórdia. Se Ezra resistisse treinamento, ele era restringido dolorosamente por algemas, correntes ou jogado em uma jaula dentro da qual não podia quase se mover. O pobre menino especialmente odiava quando o prendiam a uma mesa de tortura, já que isso sempre significava que não só o puniriam restringindo seus movimentos, mas também significava tortura por choques elétricos intensos. Eles pensavam que isso o quebraria, mas não.

As vezes também o prendiam para testar novas drogas. Ezra odiava isso, ele nunca sabia qual efeito um novo medicamento teria nele. As vezes parecia que ele estava pegando fogo, enquanto em outro teste Ezra via imagens psicodélicas que o deixavam tonto.

A prisão quase não o alimentava; as vezes ele não recebia comida alguma como forma de punição. Ezra estava mais magro, e se sentia mais fraco de que quando vivia nas ruas. Seu estômago rugia com apenas o pensamento de comida e água. Estava tão sedento e tão faminto que isso lhe causava fortes dores de cabeça. Quando não era forçado a treinar ou torturado, as vezes Ezra era deixado por longos períodos de tempo congelando na cela solitária que habitava no momento. O isolamento parecia ter um efeito pior no mental do garoto do que tortura física. Nenhum barulho, niguém falando. Era o suficiente para fazer qualquer um perder a cabeça. Não que isso importasse; Ezra podia enlouquecer, podia perder a esperança pela tortura e treinamento, e de nada adiantaria. O pequeno garoto seria enviado a Mustafar para sua execução no dia seguinte de qualquer jeito.

A morte. Ela o assustava. Ezra quase não podia suprimir seus calafrios só de pensar no que o esperava: Mustafar. A dor que sentia agora pelas feridas de seu "treinamento", seriam provavelmente nada se comparada a dor que sentiria lá. A ameaça de ser enviado a Mustafar era algo que o Inquisidor usava há tempos para tentar manter Ezra na linha, e agora ele estava realmente sendo transferido para lá. Tudo isso era culpa dele. Ezra podia sentir seu medo transformar-se em ódio quando pensava nele.

* * *

Flashback

Ezra corria rua abaixo, perseguido por vários stormtroopers. O menino rapidamente enguliu o último pedaço da fruta que tinha conseguido roubar, para que, pelo menos, não conseguissem tirá-la dele. Ezra odiava roubar, mas que escolha você tem quando se é um raro de rua? O Império vinha tentando prendê-lo por dois anos, sem sucesso.

"Volte aqui agora!" gritou um dos troopers.

"Hmhm. Ok, como se eu fosse esperar vocês me prenderem!" Ezra pensou, enquanto entrava correndo em um beco com uma parede no fundo.

O pequeno correu em direção ao muro e começou a escalar, esperando que isso jogaria os stormtroopers fora de seu caminho, como já tinha acontecido várias vezes antes.

"Volte aqui agora, seu rato sujo!"

Os troopers gritavam no chão lá embaixo, mas nenhum deles parecia querer escalar atrás do menino. Ezra chegou ao topo e começou a descer pelo outro lado da construção; seus pés tinham quase tocado o chão quando ele sentiu algo frio ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Você já tentou esse truque antes. Agora fique quieto, a não ser que queira que eu te estrangule, rato."

disse a voz que Ezra odiava acima de tudo. Agente Kallus, o homem que tinha sempre tentado prendê-lo, desde o início. Os pais de Ezra sempre lhe disseram que era porque o menino era sensível à Força, um termo que ele não conhecia na época. Era por causa desse homem que o garoto tinha perdido seus pais; porque eles tinham resistido sua prisão e ajudado Ezra a escapar ao custo de sua própria liberdade. O Império tinha descoberto o equipamento de rádio de seus pais, e prendeu-os imediatamente por ajudar o escape de um prisioneiro e por falar contra o Império.

Por dois anos, o Império vinha caçando o pequeno, tentando capturar o menino sensível à Força, e agora eles o tinham.

Ezra chutou e gritou em protesto, o que fez Kallus apertar seu braço ao redor do pescoço do pequeno, fazendo Ezra começar a apagar.

"Aqui é Agente Kallus. Nós temos ele. Alertem o Inquisidor imediatamente" Kallus reportou em seu comunicador.

"Agora, rato, você vai ver o Inquisidor, e se você se comportar, pode ser que a gente deixe você ver seus pais." Kallus, sarcástico, zombou então do menino.

Ser lembrado de seus pais daquele jeito quebrava o coração do pequeno Ezra; ele odiava Kallus tanto por tirá-los dele. Ezra tentava futilmente se soltar, o que fez Kallus apertar seu braço mais ainda.

"Um animal tão selvagem. Vamos ver se um rato pode ser domesticado."

E, com isso, Ezra perdeu a consciência.

Fim do flashback

* * *

Quando Ezra acordou mais tarde, se encontrou na mesma cela na qual estava agora, encurralado pelo Império e forçado a passar por treinamentos torturantes e era tudo por causa daquele homem estúpido.

"Agente Kallus é um estúpido" pensou o menino, raivoso, pois tinha sido aquele idiota que o tinha mandado para cá, era culpa dele que Ezra estava na situação em que se encontrava. Oh, como ele odiava aquele homem. Se Ezra ficasse só um pouco mais forte, ele o estrangularia, ele usaria a Força para...

"Não!"

Ezra rapidamente deixou seu estado de raiva, isso NÃO era o que seus pais teriam querido para ele, essa NÃO era a razão pela qual ele continuava resistindo. Seus pais não quereriam isso, eles sempre tinham falado para Ezra sobre não se deixar levar por ódio e raiva. Seus olhos imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar de seus pais.

Onde estavam eles? Como eles estavam? O que estava acontecendo com eles? Será que eles iam saber quando ele morresse? Ezra não pôde segurar as lágrimas que corriam por suas bochechas ao pensar em como ele sentia a falta deles. Outro pensamento então despontou no menino; será que eles ainda estavam vivos?

Eles foram levados quase três anos atrás, Ezra não tinha como saber se eles eram prisioneiros, ou se eles tinham sido executados ou algo pior ainda. Esses pensamentos terríveis faziam o estômago de Ezra revirar, mas era possível. O Império tinha executado pessoas por menos do que falar mal do sistema. A probablilidade era alta que os pais de Ezra se foram. Se foram significando: Mortos.

Mesmo com os lembretes constantes de que o Império os tinha, nunca tinha sido permitido a Ezra vê-los ou descobrir o que aconteceu com eles. Isso fazia que o garoto tivesse quase que total certeza que o Império estava mentindo para ele, e que seus pais estavam mortos, e não presos em outro lugar como Kallus tinha dito.

O menino não pode conter uma risada. Se seus pais estivessem mesmo mortos, Mustafar seria uma bênção. Pelo menos na morte, ele estaria longe do Império, de toda a dor, e de volta com sua mãe e seu pai.

Mesmo assim, a morte o assustava, com sua infinitude escura. Ezra tinha tantas perguntas sobre ela...

Seria doloroso? Sua morte seria pior que seu tratamento aqui? Ele sabia que quem ou o que quer que fosse que estivesse esperando ele em Mustafar, era o suficiente para assustar até os Inquisidores. Quando Kallus mencionava Mustafar aos novos prisioneiros todos pareciam desviar o olhar ou até ter calafrios ao ouvir o nome. E agora ele estava indo lá. Como ele tinha chegado a tal sentença? Porque assim como seus pais, ele falava o que pensava.

* * *

Flashback

Ezra caiu no chão e suspirou, mesmo com a nova ferida em seu lado, que protestava a cada movimento, o menino não demorou em se levantar. Se Ezra não levantasse rapidamente, ele receberia um corte do sabre de luz do Grande Inquisidor. O trooper estava ao seu lado, esperando ele continuar outro round em treino de combate. Ezra podia sentir sua raiva para com o trooper fervendo e tentava com todas as suas forças contê-la.

"De novo, e dessa vez, quando atacar, tente MACHUCÁ-LO" disse a fria voz do Grande Inquisidor.

O trooper atacou, e Ezra conseguiu não deixar sua raiva solta; ela voltava e crescia cada vez mais durante os ataques, mas o menino a colocava de lado. Ezra se abaixou quando outro murro vinha em sua direção e teve que lutar contra um impulso que dizia para ele acabar com seu oponente usando a Força.

"Faça o que eu digo ou não terá comida hoje!" O Inquisidor ameaçava.

Infelizmente, isso distraiu Ezra tanto que o trooper acertou outro murro na mandíbula do garoto e ele foi ao chão mais uma vez.

O Inquisidor estava de pé sobre do menino com frustração e raiva espalhadas por sua face, "Ezra Bridger, seu rato de rua inútil, você é incapaz de completar até a mais simples das tarefas!"

A raiva de Ezra chegou ao seu pico.

"Isso é porque eu NÃO vou fazer o que você quer!" Ezra respondeu enquanto se levantava. "Eu NUNCA vou seguir uma ordem sua ou do Império! EU PREFERIA MORRER!" Gritou o menino, soando mais corajoso do que realmente era, Ezra deixou sua raiva guiá-lo para que conseguisse finalmente defender-se a si próprio.

O Grande Inquisidor, carrancudo, levantou sua mão para bater no menino, que cruzou seus braços sobre o rosto como defesa. Então o Pau'aun abaixou sua mão, e esperou Ezra relaxar os braços, então tapeou o menino com força no rosto, tanto que Ezra acabou jogado no chão, cuspindo sangue. Por horas o Grande Inquisidor fez os stormtroopers espancarem Ezra com a intenção de virar o menino para o lado negro, e estavam quase conseguindo, mas Ezra continuava determinado a não utilizar a Força como o Inquisidor queria. No final do dia, Ezra estava ensanguentado e cheio de ronchas e machucões. Seu corpo inteiro doía. Quando o Inquisidor arrastou o garoto de volta para sua cela, o Pau'aun jogou Ezra no chão com força, piorando ainda mais os machucados do pobre garoto.

"Tive o suficiente de você, seu rato." O Inquisidor cuspiu com desgosto em direção a Ezra antes de contar ao menino sua decisão. "Vou te mandar pra Mustafar assim que a nave chegar em três dias. Parece que você vai mesmo escapar disso tudo... NA MORTE."

Fim do Flashback

* * *

Já que isso tinha acontecido dois dias atrás (Kallus lembrava o menino de quanto tempo ele ainda tinha), era só uma questão de tempo antes de Ezra ser levado a Mustafar. Ele tinha ficado em sua cela sem nada para comer ou beber, e mesmo que isso o livrasse de ver o Inquisidor e os troopers que batiam nele, Ezra ainda estava faminto e com sede. Quando a sensação familiar de humor consumiu o garoto mais uma vez, Ezra tentou imaginar o que seus pais pensariam dele; estariam orgulhosos que seu filho afrontou o monstro, ou em desespero porque seu único filho ia morrer?

Mas Ezra não teve muito tempo com esse pensamento, sua cela abriu, revelando o velho costeletas.

"De pé, moleque." Kallus ordenou enquanto arrumava as algemas do garoto.

Ezra continuou sentado, se virando de Kallus em afronta. Ezra teve que lutar contra um impulso de chutar Kallus quando ele chegou mais perto. O Agente, de pavio curto, puxou Ezra pelo cabelo até que o menino ficasse de pé, e o jogou contra a parede.

"Você realmente não aprendeu NADA aqui." E com isso, Agente Kallus prendeu as mãos algemadas de Ezra a uma corrente para que o menino pudesse ser arrastado atrás. Kallus parecia gostar de forçá-lo a seguí-lo, acorrentado como um cão.

Kallus então puxou a corrente, forçando o menino para perto de si, e sorriu:

"O Grande Inquisidor tem um visitante que ele quer que você conheça. Se eu fosse você, eu daria minha atenção indisputada, quem sabe, pode até te salvar de Mustafar."

Ezra tentou imaginar o que o Inquisidor tinha em mente para ele, e se valeria a pena, se significasse que ele não ia receber a última punição.

* * *

Notas da Tradutora:

Yay! Finalmente consegui terminar o primeiro capítulo!!!

Hello gente, bem vindos a essa obra maravilhosa que é Iluminando o Caminho! Desde que eu li essa fanfic em , eu me apaixonei. Então pedi aos autores; Mistress Malica e Charm1355, para traduzir essa obra maravilhosa. Eles me deram a permissão e bem, cá estou eu.

Thank you, Mistress Malica and Charm1355 for giving me this amazing opportunity to exercise my english by translating your beautiful fic!

-Amanda

P.S. Preparem seus lencinhos porque vocês vão chorar muito nessa aventura!


	2. Como Vieram a Ser

Disclaimer: Eu pedi Permissão para fazer essa tradução, e nem eu nem Mistress Malica e Charm1355 são donos de Star Wars Rebels.

* * *

Dor. Era a única coisa que Kanan sentiu ao acordar. Seu corpo...todo, doía...em todo lugar, até a simples ação de respirar causava dores intensas ao seu torso e costelas. Kanan abriu seus olhos, pouca luz revelando sua cela. Olhando para si mesmo, Kanan viu que estava sangrando em vários lugares, por feridas recentes. Aquele maldito droide de interrogatório tinha sido enviado a sua cela mais uma vez e aberto muitos de seus cortes que tinham começado a sangrar de novo. Durante a tortura, Kanan não tinha sido capaz de não gritar de agonia, e agora ele podia sentir sua garganta machucada por causa de seu choro sem fim que tinha durado a sessão inteira.

A próxima coisa que Kanan pode compreender foi que ele estava faminto, com sede e congelando. Desde que ele foi capturado, os troopers só o alimentavam dia sim, dia não, mantendo tanto água e comida no mínimo possível, e as vezes nem isso. A falta de comida tinha se tornado aguda para ele. Ao olhar para seu abdômen, Kanan notou que podia contar suas costelas, e que estava quase só couro e osso. Era doloroso, pois o guarda que trazia comida geralmente chutava suas costelas se Kanan fosse encontrado dormindo. Os guardas também vinham restringindo seu tempo de dormir, mantendo isso também como o mínimo possível, ao entrar aleatóriamente em sua cela e espancá-lo se o encontrassem dormindo. Mais de uma vez Kanan foi acordado por um punho ou bota batendo ao seu lado para acordá-lo. Os guardas também o examinavam, e se vissem qualquer sinal de que suas feridas estavam melhorando, eles o espancavam de novo.

Quando eles finalmente deixavam Kanan dormir, o drogavam com alguma substância que dava pesadelos; então ele sempre acordava coberto de suor e com seu coração batendo forte, e via imagens que não podia compreender. Não era a única droga que o império havia testado nele. As vezes Kanan se sentia como um rato de laboratório. Alguns dos outros medicamentos que o Império administrava lhe davam terríveis alucinações onde Kanan via sua tripulação morrendo ou sendo torturados, ou fazia tudo ficar mais doloroso, ao ponto de que, as vezes, só piscar já doía quando usavam essa droga nele. Também tinham medicamentos que o mantinham consciente durante toda a tortura, lhe dando ataques de pânico ou enevoando sua visão para que Kanan não conseguisse pensar direito.

Mas a pior droga que administravam em Kanan era uma injeção diária de supressores da Força. Com isso em seu sistema, Kanan não conseguia sentir nem usar a Força. Era estranho não conseguir sentir a Força a seu redor. Kanan nunca tinha se sentido tão deficiente quanto quando ele passava por essas injeções. Kanan realmente tinha já começado a odiar quando uma seringa aparecia em seu campo de visão. A pior parte era que muitos dos troopers não sabiam onde ficam as veias e só enfiavam a agulha nele repetidamente até acharem uma veia.

Sua sede fazia a garganta doer mais, e Kanan especulava se sua sede vinha da falta de água ou da perda de sangue: Realmente não seria boa notícia se fosse a última. Era congelante de tão frio dentro da cela, e o fato de os Imperiais terem removido a sua camisa e jogado-a do outro lado do quartinho não ajudava em nada. As correntes que prendiam seus pulsos e tornozelos cortavam sua pele, tornando impossível achar um meio de pegar sua blusa de volta. O único momento que deixavam-no desacorrentado era quando amarravam-no a uma mesa de tortura, o que era (infelizmente) bem comum. Kanan temia que por causa das feridas causadas pelas correntes, provavelmente não tinha mais tanta pele assim em seus pulsos...

A dor das correntes lançou um calafrio por sua espinha, como se ele estivesse de novo em outra sessão de tortura; apesar de que escolher uma em particular era próximo ao impossível: Agora, todas essas sessões dolorosas estavam confusas em uma longa, agoniante memória.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Kanan gritou quando o droide de tortura reabriu outra de suas antigas feridas, e o sangue começou a escorrer. Suas pernas tremiam pela dor de ficar em pé, e suas costas arqueavam por ter que carregar seu peso por tanto tempo. As feridas quase não tinham sarado desde a última interrogação. De repente, o Grande Inquisidor entrou na sala._

_"Eu continuo daqui"__ Disse ao droide, que em seguida, deixou a sala. Kanan quase desejava que o torturador mecânico continuasse lá, se isso significasse que o Inquisidor continuaria fora. Com o droide, ele sabia que ia cortá-lo, mas o Grande Inquisidor sempre parecia encontrar novos e piores meios de atormentá-lo._

_"Por quê continua resistindo? Eu posso cessar sua dor; aqui e agora, se você simplesmente falar, Jarrus."__ Ofereceu o Pau'un._

_"Nunca. Eu prefiro morrer a falar qualquer coisa a você!" __Kanan retrucou, sua voz cansada de toda a gritaria antes._

_"Oh, Jarrus! Morrer seria a parte fácil! Se resistir, vai sofrer até estar me PEDINDO pra deixar você morrer. Agora: Onde estão os rebeldes? Me diga agora, e tudo isso vai parar." __O Inquisidor perguntou novamente, com fúria em seus olhos._

_"Estou bem aqui. Talvez você precise de óculos!" __Kanan mangou._

_De repente, Kanan sentiu uma pressão em sua mente. Ele ergueu seu escudo mental e tentou não deixar o Inquisidor entrar. Dor o entorpecia, e manter o Inquisidor fora de sua mente tomou quase toda sua energia._

_Uma dor aguda em sua perna o distraiu e o fez olhar para baixo, onde Kanan descobriu que agora tinha mais uma outra queimadura de sabre. A distração deu uma entrada ao Inquisidor e Kanan repentinamente sentiu o Pau'un em sua mente. O Inquisidor assistia a suas memórias, apesar do esforço para empurrá-lo para fora. Pegou uma e pressionou no consciente de Kanan, fazendo-o revivê-la. Era a memória de quando sua mestra tinha sido morta. Caleb estava deitado junto ao fogo quando a escutou. Foi quando o menino viu seus antigos amigos atacá-los._

_"não" __Kanan sussurou, impotente diante das lágrimas que corriam sua face pela dor que trazia a memória._

_"Então foi assim que você sobreviveu, covarde? Eu frequentemente me perguntava como tinha sido" __Admitiu o Inquisidor enquanto Kanan, de pé, chorava na mesa de tortura._

_Caleb viu Billaba tentando refletir os tiros de blaster._

_"__CORRA__" __Ela gritou em direção ao menino._

_"NÃO!" __Kanan gritava em puro desespero, finalmente conseguindo expulsar o Inquisidor de sua mente, somente para receber outra queimadura, essa ainda maior que a última. Lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas, pela dor tanto física quanto mental. Mas de alguma forma, ele conseguiu manter o Inquisidor longe. Mesmo assim, a dor da memória o assombrou por todo o resto da sessão._

_Continuou assim até o Inquisidor se cansar da falta de resultados e Kanan estar a beira de colapsar._

_"Você não sabe o que é melhor pra você, seu burro!" __gritou o Inquisidor ao ativar a eletricidade._

_Kanan não podia nem compreender seus gritos, tudo que sabia é que estava envolto em uma imensa dor. Gritava, enquanto numa tentativa fútil de escapar dos choques, puxava seu corpo para longe das algemas. Finalmente a escuridão o tomou e permitiu que escapasse daquele jeito._

**_Fim do flashback_**

* * *

Ao acordar, Kanan se encontrou de volta em sua cela, novamente acorrentado. Ele desejava poder parar os flashbacks. Era ruim o bastante ter que ter vivido essa tortura, mas ter que reviver seu passado trouxe de volta aquela mesma dor ao seu coração. A memória da morte de Billaba era tão dolorosa, e o Inquisidor ter conseguido quebrar suas defesas e vê-la, isso fazia Kanan se sentir doente. Ele podia escutar o Inquisidor sussurar "covarde" em sua mente repetidamente, enquanto assistia Caleb fugindo de sua mestra morta. Kanan forçou-se a parar as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair quando a memória voltava a seu consciente. Ainda assim, sentado no chão naquela cela, Kanan começou a compreender a escolha de Billaba. Ela só queria protegê-lo. Assim como ele tentava proteger sua tripulação e a rebelião, agora. Mesmo assim, a dor ainda continuava. Esse entendimento não lhe trazia alegria alguma.

Kanan não tinha dúvidas de que o Império esperava que tudo isso o quebraria. Até agora, não tinha funcionado, mas ele podia sentir como suas forças se esvaiam com o tempo, e sua dedicação falhava, e ele precisava das duas.

O Grande Inquisidor estava perigosamente perto de quebrá-lo, a memória forçada de sua mestra morta era prova. Uma única lágrima não pode ser previnida. Kanan se assustava ao pensar no que o Inquisidor poderia conseguir com essa tática da próxima vez. Ele não podia impedir-se de temer ser forçado a re-assistir a memória mais uma vez. O Inquisidor tinha visto ele chorar por ela e sabia que era algo que o desconcertava.

Outra tática que tinha chegado perto de funcionar era a ameaça de Mustafar. O Grande Inquisidor tinha, mais de uma vez, ameaçado transferí-lo para Mustafar, e isso quase o tinha feito falar pela breve esperança de poder evitar isso. Kanan tinha escutado rumores perturbadores sobre aquele lugar, e Mustafar o assustava, como a qualquer Jedi.

A falta de comida, água, calor e sono tinha deixado sua marca em Kanan, e as sessões de tortura o tinham balançado: Sua resistência ao Inquisidor vinham diminuindo.

O formigamento em suas pernas o indicaram que elas tinham adormecido enquanto Kanan tinha tentado levantar, pelo menos quanto suas correntes o deixavam: sentia todos os seus cortes, feridas e queimaduras piorarem ainda mais. Kanan suspirou quando a dor que ameaçava consumi-lo o forçou a sentar-se novamente, pois suas pernas recusavam-se a carregar seu peso. Quão desesperadamente ele queria sair desse lugar. O rebelde odiava estar sozinho, enfurnado nessa cela fria, só a dor lhe fazendo companhia. Dor e preocupações. Preocupado que o Grande Inquisidor abriria a porta e o mostraria sua tripulação capturada. Kanan temia que eles viriam atrás dele, só para terminarem capturados. Ele não queria estar aqui, ele não deveria estar aqui. Sua única consolação era que sua tripulação, sua família, estava a salvo.

Kanan sentia tanta saudade deles, sentia falta de assistir Sabine criar suas obras-primas, de treinar com Zeb enquanto riam um do outro, das ideias claras e rápidas de Ahsoka quando esta se uniu a eles, e, é claro, de Hera, com sua paixão e determinação pela causa. Quanto tempo fazia desde sua captura? Pareciam meses, mas Kanan temia que tivesse sido só uma semana. Mesmo assim, era melhor desse jeito. Kanan preferia morrer por eles que vê-os passas o mesmo tormento que ele estava passando.

Mas como ele tinha chegado até ali? Como tudo tinha dado tão errado!? A informação que eles tinham adquirido parecia tão real. O Império supostamente teria comprado e usaria uma grande quantidade de cristais Kyber. Então Ahsoka, Zeb, Hera, Sabine e ele tinham ido pará-los.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Ahsoka tinha recebido a informação de uma "fonte interna". De acordo com o intel, cristais Kyber tinham sido encontrados em cavernas no sul de Lothal. O Império supostamente estava colhendo os cristais com a intenção de usá-los. Para quê? Ninguém sabia. Mas a rebelião sabia que não era bom._

_A equipe decidiu então destruir o equipamento de colheita, visando estagnar o processo, ou no mínimo o atrasar. A curiosidade da líder togruta a levou a acompanhar a tripulação na missão._

_A viagem em direção a caverna não se mostrou difícil, Hera tendo ficado em standby na Espectro para uma fuga rápida. Assim que a equipe chegou ao centro da caverna, Kanan e Ahsoka puderam sentir como um aviso da própria Força, e se viram emboscados pelo Império._

_A tripulação da Fantasma lutou bravamente, mas os stormtroopers eram superiores em número, e o Inquisidor liderava as tropas, dando ao Império a vantagem._

_Kanan sabia que não podiam vencer. Sua equipe estava já próxima a entrada da caverna quando o ex-jedi se decidiu. Com a pouca energia que lhe sobrava, Kanan empurrou sua família para fora, bloqueando a entrada com rochas._

_Hera resgatou o que sobrou deles, e apesar de saber que o coração dela doía ao ter de deixar Kanan, ela e a tripulação foram obrigados a fugir os reforços de stormtroopers e naves imperiais que avançavam._

_Kanan sentiu como sua família se distanciava cada vez mais e mais enquanto ele era algemado e arrastado para ser apresentado ao Grande Inquisidor. Apesar de tudo, o ex-jedi sorria, pois não se arrependia de nada, mesmo ao ser jogado ao chão em frente ao Pau'un._

_"Onde está o resto?"__ Esbravejou o Inquisidor._

_"Eles tinham um compromisso, então sou só eu que vou aguentar sua personalidade maravilhosa."__ Provocou Kanan antes que o soldado pudesse dizer outra coisa._

_Ele sentiu o sangue se derramando em sua boca quando o soldado o estapeou por falar._

_"Ele empurrou os outros para fora e bloqueou a entrada com pedras, eles vão estar longe demais quando abrirmos caminho, senhor" __Explicou o stormtrooper._

_O Inquisidor pareceu raivoso, e, para a surpresa de Kanan, um pouco aterrorizado com a notícia. _

_"Vou ter que falar com meu mestre sobre isso. Enquanto eu faço a ligação, eu quero o transportador pronto e quando eu voltar quero ver ele sangrando."__ Ordenou o Inquisidor ao retirar-se do recinto._

_Kanan não teve quase tempo de vê-lo sair antes de sentir punhos e botas colidindo com seu corpo. A dor era grande, mas ele nada podia fazer a não ser se deixar espancar e esperar que acabasse logo. Sua visão enturbeceu e a respiração fraquejou. Era um alívio saber que ele tinha salvo a tripulação disso. Seu tormento crescia e em um canto de sua consciência, Kanan sabia que tossia sangue._

_"Por agora basta. Joguem ele no transporte. Estamos indo para a base. Quando chegarmos, leve ele para a sala de interrogatório. Vamos ver se conseguimos consertar a boca dele"__ Kanan escutou o Inquisidor dizer de longe._

_"Minha boca...está de boa...cheque...a sua..precisa de água e sabão." __murmurou em uma tentativa falha de resistir ao Inquisidor. Kanan levou outro murro por ter falado aquilo._

_Sua visão estava mais ou menos turva mas o ex-jedi certamente sentiu quando foi puxado pelo cabelo para olhar direto nos olhos do Inquisidor._

_"Por ajudar eles a fugir, vou fazer você desejar morrer, jedi."__ Disse o Pau'un, com raiva e... medo?_

_Kanan não pode reprimir um tremor ao ouvir a ameaça._

_Ao chegar na base, ele foi arrastado para uma sala de interrogatório. Quando Kanan viu a mesa de metal, tentou se rebelar, mas os soldados o apertaram contra a parede. Dor o encheu mais ainda quando os stormtroopers esmurraram suas costelas de novo e de novo, até escutarem o som de ossos quebrando. Kanan gritava e a dor o imobilizou. Ele parou se se debater e sentiu uma agulha furar seu pescoço e um líquido frio foi adentrou suas veias. Demorou um tempo, mas repente, ele não podia sentir nada ao seu redor. O que estava acontecendo? A Força o deixara? Como? Kanan tinha um mal pressentimento sobre isso._

_"Segure ele firme."__ Gritou um soldado, e Kanan podia sentir que as mãos que o agarravam apertaram._

_Ele foi arrastado o resto da distância entre a parede e mesa. Fraco demais para resistir._

_Kanan estava de pé, atracado a prancha, tentando respirar, e se preparar para a dor que certamente viria agora. Um stormtrooper deixou o recinto, um droide de tortura entrou. Kanan apertou os dentes. Estava determinado a não dizer nada. O droide começou a trabalhar nele, corte após corte, ministrando substâncias que o faziam sentir-se em chamas. Ele tentou suprimir a dor. Era difícil, especialmente porque ele já tinha coletado a dor de quando foi espancado antes._

_O tempo passava e tudo piava cada vez mais. Era cada vez mais difícil não gritar. Toda vez que soltava a voz, seu abdômen picava com as costelas fraturadas. A mesa o forçava a se manter constantemente de pé, suportando seu peso sem relento, Kanan estava à beira de desmaiar. Quando viu, o Inquisidor entrou na sala, e olhando para seu estado, gritou uma ordem à seus soldados:_

_"Levem ele para sua cela."_

_Os troopers o baixaram e algemaram, e em seguida o levaram para uma pequena cela._

_Puseram Kanan próximo a parede, e acorrentaram seus tornozelos antes de retirarem suas algemas, e o apertaram contra a parede. Os stormtroopers tiraram sua camisa, fazendo tudo ficar mais frio. Depois, o viraram de lado, e acorrentaram suas mãos também. O Inquisidor o olhava. Quando os soldados terminaram com ele, as mãos invisíveis da Força manipulada pelo Inquisidor se fecharam ao redor de seu pescoço._

_"Você melhor repensar seu joguinho de não falar nada, porque eu fui leve com você hoje. Eu posso e vou deixar esse tormento continuar muito mais se você não falar. Eu não tentaria usar a força sr forsse você, essas correntes foram criadas especificamente para sensíveis a força, e vão apertar se usar nelas."_

_Kanan tragou ar o mais rápido que pode quando o Inquisidor o soltou. Seus pulmões e costelas doíam, e ele teve que respirar algumas vezes antes de entender o que havia sido dito. Ele não podia nem usar a Força? Já não bastava que ele não poderia se mover daquele lugar por causa das correntes, elas ainda tiravam a Força dele. Kanan se sentia tão desabilitado. Mesmo assim ele se recusava a deixar ir._

_"Só deem pra ele um absoluto mínimo de água e comida. Não deixem ele dormir mais que o extremamente necessário se eu não aprovar, e deixem ele congelando. Fiquem dando os supressores da Força e tenham serteza que as feridas não fechem." __Esbravejou o Inquisidor, que depois jogou a camisa de Kanan do outro lado da cela, e foi embora._

_Os soldados também saíram, mas não antes de terem batido nele mais umas vezes, piorando ainda mais seu tormento. Kanan foi então deixado para sofrer. Esses pensamentos ficavam girando em sua mente, e Kanan tentava se fazer confortável, sem sucesso, é claro._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

* * *

O frio e o roncar de seu estômago arrastaram Kanan de volta à realidade. _Minha sorte tinha que acabar cedo ou tarde_. Pensou ele, amargamente. Mas na verdade, ele e Ahsoka eram provavelmente os únicos sensitivos a Força que a usavam o lado da luz que tinham sobrado na galáxia. O Império estava caçando Kanan há catorze anos. Pelo menos ele podia dizer que tinha conseguido chegar até aqui, tinha conseguido sobreviver o quanto conseguiu, pelo menos...

Estava tão frio... Kanan estava tremendo. Ele queria sua camisa de volta desesperadamente. Ele provavelmente não conaeguiria vesti-la por causa das correntes, mas podia pelo menos abraçá-la para se aquecer. O ex-jedi lançou-se em mais uma tentativa de puxar sua camisa usando a Força. Ele esperava que nada acontecesse, então ficou surpreso quando ela se moveu. Um pouquinho de nada.

Kanan estava perdido e confuso. Até que entendeu que o supressante provavelmente tinha perdido o efeito. Kanan sabia que as algemas iam apertar se ele tentasse usar a Força, mas pelo menos assim ele conseguiria pegar sua camisa de volta. Estava tão congelante na cela que o ex-jedi considerou que ia valer a pena. Então cuidadosamente e concentrado, Kanan começou a puxar a camisa para perto de si. Cada vez que ela chegava mais perto, a dor aumentava em seus pulsos e tornozelos. Kanan apertava seus dentes tentando manter sua concentração, e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. A camisa estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância quando sangue começou a escorrrer por seus pulsos, e Kanan agarrou sua camisa. Ele rezava para que o sangramento e a dor parassem, e foi aí que Kanan o sentiu. Uma presença.

Seu primeiro instinto foi medo de que o Inquisidor estivesse vindo, mas a presença não era amedrontadora. Era...triste. Kanan tinha certeza de que tinha alguém, algum sensível a Força, que estava triste e preso em um lugar que não queria estar. Mas assim que Kanan se esquentou de alguma forma, sua mente parou de calcular por um segundo.

Ele cuidadosamente arrumou sua camisa contra o peito, o que fez o sangue de suas feridas cair e manchar o tecido. O pouco de calor que Kanan sentia era um grande conforto para ele; mas sua mente estava agora de volta sobre a outra presença.

Kanan tentava entender o outro. Ele se sentia ao mesmo tempo triste, que alguém estava preso aqui, e encorajado, porque isso significava que ele não estava sozinho. Será que a pessoa sabia da localização dele? Kanan conseguia sentir tristeza misturada com alguns sinais de esperança, desespero e medo vindos desse ser. Ele sabia como era sentir-se assim.

Enquanto Kanan refletia e se perguntava quem poderia ser, a grade de sua cela abriu, e o Pau'un feioso lançou um sorriso torto na direção de Kanan. Ele tentou não demonstrar, mas tinha passado a associar a presença do Inquisidor a raiva, dor e medo. O Pau'un notou a camisa quando chegou mais perto de Kanan.

"Eu não lembro de te dar permissão para usar isso" Esbravejou o Inquisdor, e deu um chute em Kanan enquanto jogava a camisa do outro lado da cela.

Kanan se forçava a manter-se impassível, mas ele realmente queria tentar pegar a camisa de volta. Mas não ia mostrar o quanto estava desesperado. Aquele pedaço de tecido significava mais que só calor, era ul conforto em um tempo onde só existia dor e perguntas intermináveis.

"Levantem ele e injetem de novo, parece que a supressão parou de funcionar." O Inquisidor ordenou a quatro soldados imperiais que tinham entrado na cela.

Kanan fuzilava o Inquisidor com seus olhos. Ele tinha acabado de ter sua camisa de volta junto com a Força, e agora ia perder as duas novamente. O ex-jedi realmente odiava esses medicamentos. Um dos troopers pegou uma seringa, agarrou Kanan pelo cabelo, e injetou o supressor em seu pescoço. Kanan imediatamente sentiu a Força deixá-lo. O Inquisidor claramente podia sentir sua frustração, e então virou-se para ele e sorriu friamente:

"Parece que você vai servir pra alguma coisa enfim."

Mãos amarradas pelas costas, com soldados o cercando, Kanan percorreu o longo caminho pelo corredor. Apesar de perguntar onde estavam-no levando, a única coisa em que Kanan conseguia se concentrar era não despencar de dor. A tontura não ajudava, e a fome lhe tirava a energia para sequer caminhar. Suas pernas bambeavam a cada passo, e Kanan usava toda sua energia para se manter de pé. Ele sabia de uma coisa só. Esse não era o caminho para a sala de interrogatório. Podia isso significar que seus medos tinham um fundo de verdade? Teria o Inquisidor capturado a tripulação da Fantasma? Só de pensar na mera possibilidade de isso ser verdade enchia Kanan de pânico. Não. Tinha que ser outra coisa. Sua dor aumentou mais ainda quando ele sentiu um blaster pressionado ao seu lado porque Kanan não conseguia manter o mesmo passo do Inquisidor, que andava a sua frente. Infelizmente o blaster bateu exatamente onde sua costela tinha quebrado. Kanan caiu ao chão, chorando de dor. O ex-jedi desejava pressionar suas mãos no seu lado, mas as algemas não deixavam. Estava Kanan jogado ao chão, suas costelas protestando cada movimento, quando o Inquisidor apareceu junto a ele.

"Levantem ele agora" Ordenou.

Um dos troopers o agarrou pelos cabelos e o puxou de volta a seus pés. O Inquisidor lascou-lhe um tapa na bochecha.

"Patético." disse antes de virar e continuar andando.

"Bata nas costas dele ou na cara da próxima vez, não tenho tempo pra esperar ele se jogar no chão por ser fraco e patético."

Finalmente, depois de um tempo que parecia para sempre, o comboio chegou ao salão principal da base, onde a luz do sol queimava os olhos de Kanan, que não a tinha sentido por tanto tempo, adicionando a seu desconforto quando um trooper o empurrou de joelhos. Levou um tempo para a tontura passar. Quando seus olhos se ajustaram à luz do sol, ele viu o salão rodeado de paredes, com transportadores e caças TIE. A terra no chão era um marrom escuro, deixando uma impressão de um lugar tão seco, sem vida.

"Ah, então estamos aqui para te bronzear, né, Inquisidor? Você realmente precisa." Kanan mangou do Inquisidor.

Um dos soldados empurrou sua bota na cabeça de Kanan, que pode sentir sangue se acumulando em sua boca, que ele cuspiu.

"Ria enquanto ainda pode, Jarrus, sua execução será em minutos." Falou o Inquisidor, com um sorriso perturbador.

* * *

**_Notas da Tradutora_**

Olá meus lindos! Então, eu sei que demorei bastante pra traduzir esse capítulo, mas me perdoem, eu estou terminando o ensino médio e as coisas estão bem complicadas. E além do mais, esse capítulo tem o dobro do tamanho do primeiro! Vou tentar fazer uma tradução mais rápida da próxima vez, ok?

Beijos, e fiquem com esse capítulo angustiante!

-Amanda


End file.
